


lena luthors new assistant 2

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Riegn is beautiful and smart. She some kind a like between Kara and Maggie. Lena is starting to like her.





	lena luthors new assistant 2

To make Lena feel relax, her car stops to the park and take time over there. Sitting alone in the park bench, people recognize her sometimes, they smiled and greeted Lena. And thats make her feel better. That people trust you and wanted to be with you.  
As Lena, stares a monument she dedicated to the girl of steel. It was in the middle of the park so that everyone can see. She started to feel missing. The emptiness that she want to refill all of her life.  
A woman, sitted beside her.  
" I wonder, why is so special to you. Ms. Luthor."  
Lena look and see Reign with burgers and soda.  
" Ms. Reign, nice to see you here. Im just dropping by here. And go later."  
The woman offered her food. Reign loves to eat but not the sweet one.  
" Have some Ms. Luthor, i hope your not a vegetarian at all. Sometimes we need meat to give us energy. Its okay."( smiled )  
Lena take the burger. "Thank you."  
" Supergirl visit you last time. But your out."  
And then Lena realize, that Kara wanted to see here.  
" Does she said anything?"  
" No, she flies away."  
And now felt abandoned.  
" You know what, this burger is really good. Thank you."  
" Welcome anytime."  
Not far from theres, Maggie spotted Lena and a girl. And wondering who is she. And she is very curious thats why she come closer with them. She knows that it was not her intention but she is worried for Kara too.  
" Hi, Ms. Luthor. Glad to see you in here."  
" Oh, Detective Sawyer. Hi, this is Ms. Reign, my new assistant. Ms. Reign this is Detective Maggie. Shes..."  
" Im a friend."  
" Please to meet you Detective, just call me Reign. Thats the only name i have."  
They shake hands each other.  
At the DEO. Maggie is still thinking about Reign. Do she need to tell it to Alex or straight to Kara.  
" Hey babe, you look so strange today. What is it."  
Alex can detect Maggie whether shes fine or not.  
" Alex, I saw Lena at the park."  
" Good, how was she?"  
" Shes fine and well shes fine."  
" you are lying Maggie"  
" Lena is with a girl, theyre just eating." And the Detective breathe.  
Alex is wondering too, as they faced back to work. Kara is behind them.  
" Hey, Im hearing your talking about Lena, is she okay?"  
Sanvers look each other and saying " Yeah"  
" Look, guys, i just want to see her but Lillian..."  
Alex want her to understand.  
" Kara, if you want something do it. No one will stop you. If you failed, atleast you tried. Now, get out there and see Lena. I know you missing her so much."  
Kara go out with no doubt and went to see Lena.  
" Hey, what if she finds out."  
" Maggie, you said, it was her assistant nothing complicated.  
At L-Corp, the two women just arrive from the park. They are very happy. Lena is laughing and Jess interupted them.  
" Ms. Luthor, you have a visitor waiting inside."  
" Okay, thank you. Jess. Ms. Reign, maybe we can spend a little time together."  
" Sure, Ms. Luthor."  
Jess is really pissed off of them.  
Inside they dont know Kara heard it. When Lena came in, Kara is looking in her chess board.  
" Good to see you Kara."  
" Sure, i can see that you are happy, Lena. Thats good."  
" Yes. Well. What may I can help you?"  
Kara felt cold, she doesnt expect that. A very long time not seeing her and just asking if what she may can do to help.   
" Im here to see you if you are fine. I know its been a long time since we talked."  
Lena see that Kara is jealuos for.something.  
" Hey, whats wrong? Can i get you some coffee or something. Im calling Ms. Reign to get as some."  
" Ms. Reign?"  
Later Reign comes in to give them coffee. While shes there Kara is staring at her up and down. Lena proves that Kara is jealous. And when they are alone.  
" Somethings change?"  
Lena start their conversation.  
" She is really good Kara, and the good thing there is she make a joke anywhere. You cant be feel empty with her."  
Kara's inside is shaking, she feels like Lena dont want her anymore. She look to Lena and whatever she do she will hear anything she said about Reign.  
" I just forget Lena, I have some work to do. See you next time."  
What just happened? Why Kara walked out. Lena is thinking of it very much. Does shes not friendly anymore? So much of question.   
Kara went to the Dive Bar. Its almost lunch. Everybody there is eating and she is drinking. Maggie and Alex go there to eat because theres a lot of alien friendly delicasy there.  
They both saw Kara is drinking horribly.  
" Know what Maggie. This really not a good time."  
They went to Kara's table and joined her.  
" Hey Ms. Spectacles. Its early for a drink. Hows that?"   
Kara is drunk, is dont want to talk about it.  
" Hey, Kara. Why are you drinking? Its not your thing to drink so early. Stop it."  
Alex take away the glass.  
" No, you cant stop me. You said, i can do whatever i want and no one gonna stop me."  
" Its not what i mean, Kara."  
" This is what you mean Alex. I was not stupid that she dont want me anymore. Maybe Lillians right. Lena has a life, and she is a Luthor."  
Maggie comforted her.  
" Hey, buddy, Im sorry."  
" You know it?! You both know it, right."  
Kara can sense anything.  
" We if she dont want me anymore. I dont want her too."  
Alex and Maggie think Kara is over drunk. She dont know what she is saying. And after that they both take her home.  
They cant leave Kara like that so they stayed.  
While making coffee.  
" We have to do something about your sister, Alex."  
" Maggie, she sometimes does that. She act like a kid. Dont worry tomorrow she will not remember anything."  
" I felt bad for her. Its my fault."  
" No Maggie. We just trying to help her. Everything will be fine"

 

 

To be continue...........


End file.
